The Way to the Light
by Shy01
Summary: A few years after the defeat of Cell, these...creatures attacked his world and before he knew it, darkness won. Now in a new world, Gohan meets a group who needs his help if he likes it or not. Rated T for mild language.


**The Way to the Light**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Dragon Ball Z. All characters of Kingdom Hearts and Dragon Ball Z belong to Square Enix, Disney, and Akira Toriyama.**

 **Author:** _So this is first of my other Kingdom Hearts stories I will be posting. For now, I'm working on this and my Hunter x Hunter story and has far as my Shonen Jump/Kingdom Hearts story, I'm still writing down ideas for it. I'm excited about this story because it's gonna be involving elements from Kingdom Hearts Unchained X and some from KH2._

 _So anyway, check this story out and please give me feedback if you enjoyed it._

 _Oh and sorry about this short chapter, I've been writing this for a while and its been on the backburner for like a year. I wanted to post this to see if you guys enjoy it, if you do I'd be happy to make more chapters._

* * *

 _He can't do this anymore! He was too strong! He was trying everything in his power to hold him back, but Cell was just too strong! His feet scraped against the rocky ground when he was getting pushed back by the energy wave. He grunted as he put in more energy in the beam, but it wasn't enough. He could hear Cell's cackle from over the two struggling waves. His friends were down, all scattered on the ground, knocked unconscious._

" _Gohan! You need to focus!" He heard his Dad shout at him. "Don't worry about the others, they're fine! You need to focus!"_

" _I-I'm trying!" He grunted._

 _No, he wasn't trying. He can't, he couldn't! He can't stop worrying about the others….he had to avenge them! Gohan managed to put more energy into the blast and it had a small affect towards Cell's beam. It evened the odds now._

" _See!? You're doing it!" His Dad, Goku, cheered. "Keep it up!"_

 _His friends are still done and Trunks wasn't moving. That gaping hole in his chest killed him when Cell came back again. Vegeta went crazy and attacked Cell, but he was too strong and easily took him down. In order to save his life, Gohan jumped in front of the beam that came right for Vegeta. The result he gotten was a broken arm, that's what was holding him back a little._

" _THIS IS THE END!" Came Cell's yell of triumph before his beam nearly overpowered Gohan's, sending the demi-saiyan back a few feet._

' _I-I can't…' Gohan huffed, realizing he wasn't gonna make it through this. 'I'm sorry, everyone. I failed.'_

" _SAY GOODBYE!"_

* * *

Gohan's eyes shot open and he sat up. Sweat dripped from his forehead as he gasped for air from his sudden nightmare. How long was he out for? The sudden smell of burning wood and rubber filled his nostrils and a trail of black smoke was in the air, leading to a view of a burning city. All of those poor people, and Gohan can't do anything about it. He was outnumbered by those odd looking things, even trying to save those people could get him seriously hurt.

He's been having that same nightmare for quite some time now. It's like it was played in repeat or something. Maybe it was his brain trying to torment him. All Gohan knows is that there's no escaping from it. Just like those black creatures that keeps attacking the city.

How long has this been going on for? This has been going on for…how long again? Maybe for a year or two? Well, it felt like years ago. Everything was a blur at this point for Gohan. The demi-saiyan shrugged to himself, erasing that thought out of his head.

' _This is worse than what Cell did…_ ' Gohan thought to himself with a groan. These things came out of nowhere and took his friends away from him! Those bright, yellow eyes from the creatures still burned a hole in his mind. They were pitch black and were shaped like deformed rabbits, kind of.

Gohan couldn't defeat them. No, it seemed as if they were unstoppable. His punches, kicks, even his ki couldn't stop them! They would just reappear as if nothing happened and more would come no matter what. There must be some way to beat them!

"I'll avenge all of you." Gohan whispered, closing his eyes and remembered all of his friend's smiling faces. "I'll find whoever's doing this, I swear!" He kicked a nearby rock in frustration and it landed in a lake, creating a splash and making water drop on his shoes.

He looked at his dirty reflection in disgust. He still had his wild, jet black hair he had when he fought Cell at 11 years-old. That was 3 years ago. His face had some dirt on it and his gi was ragged. He shook his head at himself in a mixture of disgust and rage before shooting a ki blast in the lake, evaporating all the water from it. A few fish lay dead on the ground, all burnt to a crisp from the blast.

Seeing his own reflection made him so angry! That face, his own face, he was so disgusted at! It had innocence in those eyes…he had no right to be innocent. He could have saved them! But all he did was just sat around like a little baby! He could've done at least something!

He narrowed his eyes at the ground and slowly raised his head at the burning city. He clenched his fists and continued to stare at the city, a frown forming on his face. "Those things will pay for this!" He growled to himself. He paced around his small camp, which consisted of a small fire and a small tent. Yeah, it was garbage, don't deny it.

Focusing back on the burning city, he slowly ascended off the ground. He looked over his shoulder at his camp, scoffed, and blasted off towards the city. The smell was burning his nostrils even more as he came closer to the city and the black smoke made him have a hard time seeing.

When he landed on the damaged road, the first thing he spotted were broken down cars and broken pieces of glass on the ground. Gohan looked around for a moment, waiting for those creatures to surprise him and attack. It's time to avenge everyone, even if it means death!

As if on cue, a few black spots appeared on the ground and a few of those black monsters jumped out of them. Those yellow eyes nearly pierced through Gohan, making him growl in anger. They stood there for a moment before charging at him. Gohan jumped out from the middle of the crowd and summoned a ki blast in his hands. But before he could throw it, a few more appeared from the building walls. The demi-saiyan let out a yelp before throwing the blast at a few of them, disintegrating them.

Gohan returned on land and crossed his arms over his chest. More of them circled him, ready to strike, but the boy expected this. With a yell, he created a wave of energy, blowing half of them away and the other half melting. He didn't have time to pant for air because several more than before came. He growled as they began to make a few strange noises: like a humming noise. His hands glowed and fired two beams at the group that surrounded them.

"Damn, they keep coming." Gohan said, still firing the beams at the group of creatures. This is getting on his nerves! The more he kills, the more that keep coming back! He stopped his blasts before cracking his knuckles when a dozen more appeared. Before one could jump on him, he punched it in the face, followed by kicking another one away from him. He elbowed another and used a blast to defeat another one.

By the time he finally dealt with those 4, he was clearly outnumbered by a few dozen of them. He clenched his fists as he powered up, creating a strong gust of wind while doing so. His hair flickered from black to blonde and his eyes turned blue. The creatures inched their way closer to him as he still tried to power up.

"Screw it." He growled before flying away from the group of monsters. His best plan of strategy was to gain some ground, get a better advantage point so he can decimate them all with one move. Looking back over his shoulder, he let out a small gasp from what he witnessed.

Those things…those monsters…they began rapidly closing in on him like a tidal wave. Literally, they all formed a wave and were closing in on him.

' _Shit…'_ He gritted as teeth together after throwing a ki blast at them. However, that wasn't enough to slow them down.

Soon, they began to jump on him, making the demi-saiyan grunt as he tried to get them off of him. They didn't even budge, much to his shock. As his vision started to get blurry, he could hear the voices of his friends and family he thought he'd never hear from again.

' _Hey, Gohan, hang in there!'_ That sounded like Krillin…

' _You were…my first friend…Thank you…Gohan.'_ Piccolo…

' _You've brought such honor to the Saiyan bloodline.'_ Vegeta…

' _Gohan, my sweetie! Momma always loves you!'_ Mom…

' _You can't just give up now! You have to get up, Gohan!'_ Dad…that was Dad's voice. ' _Gohan! Listen to me! Just think of all the pain he's caused the people…No, Gohan just keep fighting! It's me! Gohan!'_

"I'm sorry, everyone…"

Everything went black before he was left with a burning image of the creatures' yellow eyes in his head.

' _GOHAN!'_

* * *

The sun was so strong that Gohan could see it through his closed eyes. He sat straight up and immediately looked around for a bit. It looked like he was in a town or some-sort. There were carts selling goods, markets, and people walking by the boy who appeared out of nowhere. Gohan grumbled before laying back down on the brick ground.

What happened? What happened to those creatures? Where was he? So many questions pondered his head so he needed to rest again for a bit. He placed his arm over his eyes, blocking out the bright sun and sighed.

Hey, what happened to the sun all of the sudden? The next minute it was hot, now it was cool. He removed his arm from over his eyes and noticed he was in a pure white area. Literally, it was just like he was trapped in a box. Nobody or anything was around him, just him. At first, he seemed kind of nervous. Maybe it was another attack?

But now, he was ready.

He stood up and balled his fists up, ready to punch something. However, he sensed something dark behind him. The demi-saiyan turned around and a man with a black robe with long, silver hair stood before him. He had a smirk on his face that resembled Vegeta. That evil smirk. His eyes were a dark orange as well that didn't seem human.

"Ah, I've been expecting you." He smirked, rubbing his hands together. His voice was dark too. "Welcome, Son Gohan."

Gohan scoffed before crossing his arms over his chest. "Who're you?" He demanded, not having patience for any introductions.

The figure let out a small chuckle. "We've been looking for you for quite some time now." He took a few steps closer to Gohan as he said this, and the boy uncrossed his arms. "It seemed the door has finally opened for you. The door that led to darkness."

Now this caught Gohan's attention. Darkness? "What're you talking about?!" He snapped, raising his fist in defense. "Where am I and who are you?!"

"It doesn't matter where you are!" He snapped back, obviously losing his patience to this young boy. Who knew brats these days could be so demanding? "But I am Xemnas, your leader starting now."

Gohan scoffed again, "Leader? That's funny!" He summoned a ki blast in his palm, ready to destroy this guy. But before he could do so, Xemnas disappeared right before his eyes. "What?" Gohan asked in confusion before his wrist was nearly being crushed by the man named Xemnas.

"Always so angry, Gohan." He clicked his tongue a few times as the demi-saiyan collapsed to his knees in pain. "This is what led to your demise. This is what led you to be taken by the darkness." He let go of Gohan's wrist and pushed him a few feet away from him. "You were so blinded that you let your heart be taken away."

Now he was really confused. His heart? Wouldn't he be dead if he had lost his heart? "Wouldn't I be dead without a heart?"

Xemnas simply laughed at the young boy. "You truly don't know anything!" He laughed louder until it settled down into a chuckle. "Those creatures you were fighting in that city were called Heartless. Those are the things that killed your friends…and in a way, you."

Those Heartless things killed his friends and family! But why would they be called Heartless? "What do you mean by 'taken by darkness'?" He asked, ignoring Xemnas' last sentence. He was still confused at the whole darkness things.

Said man face-palmed in annoyance and groaned. "Such an idiot." He mumbled, but Gohan pretended not to hear it. "You were devoured by darkness. You have no heart! Hell, you should even be lucky to still have your body! Your heart must've been strong…yes, strong indeed."

So many questions were racing through his head right now. How can he be 'devoured' by darkness if he had the most caring heart in the world? How long has this guy been watching him for? He shook the questions out of his head and narrowed his eyes at him. "Of course I have a strong heart!" He exclaimed. "I saved billions of people and help others!"

"So indeed." Xemnas said to himself, scratching his chin. "I figured that. That's a reason why we need you."

' _Alright, this has gone far enough!_ ' Gohan thought to himself.

Noticing the look he was giving him, Xemnas smirked again. "Always so confused, aren't you? Let's cut to the chase, you are what the Organization needs to help bring Kingdom Hearts!"

"What organization?"

"We're an organization, we haven't come up with a name yet." He replied quite quickly. "There are many of us like you; we have no heart and were too devoured by darkness. You must join us right now! You are what we need to succeed! Avenge your friends and family by finally ridding those Heartless and opening Kingdom Hearts. You do this, and you'll have your heart back. Hell, maybe even your friends and family will get back if you believe hard enough." Gohan only stared at him even more.

What does this Organization do anyway? This guy seems fishy about something, he knows it.

"I'll give you a day to think about it. No more, no less."

The room seemed to fade after Xemnas said this. Gohan looked around, wanting to know what's going on, but Xemnas was already gone. Then, the room turned black. He groaned and removed his arm from his eyes again, and someone stood over him, blocking the sun. The demi-saiyan first noticed his ocean blue eyes and his blonde, spiky hair. He was grinning at him, which made Gohan feel uncomfortable for some reason.

"Need a hand?" The boy asked, giving Gohan his hand. He seemed to be about his age too. Gohan accepted it and pulled himself back up on his feet while the new kid nodded. "You look like you just got into a fight."

Gohan rubbed the back of his head. "Kind of. I-I'm Gohan, by the way."

The boy smiled at him before pointing at himself.

"I'm Roxas."

* * *

 **Again, sorry about the short intro chapter. But I promise, the next chapter will be twice as long. I've been deciding whether or not to share this with everyone since I love Kingdom Hearts but I'm still confused about a few things. So if I mess anything up, just let me know and I'll go back and fix it. So, I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did writing it.**

 **As far as the characters, I'll be mainly using Gohan and the main three (Roxas, Axel, and Xion). There's gonna be no pairings between any of them. If some of you are questioning "is Gohan really gonna be in the Organization? There should be only 13 members." Don't worry, I have a plan for that. So that's about it. I'll see you guys soon!**

 **Bye!**


End file.
